


High Tide

by applepi5



Series: Riptide [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma and Kunimi are twins, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Akaashi, Nonbinary Kunimi, Nonbinary Yaku, Nonbinary kenma, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi5/pseuds/applepi5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where kuroo is a dumb fuck who takes in something he didnt even know existed until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story to the series Riptide. its kuroken because why not? this is probably going to slow down towards the end of summer, but i am planning on ending this before i die. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ pls dont expect me to update this like crazy. im always slow with this type of stuff. ill probably end up making a page on my blog for this too bc i drew most of the characters (minus bokuto and kuroo. i cant seem to draw them?)
> 
> okay so like mermaids, right? all of them are nonbinary, but they will still use he/him pronouns. there's also a lot of shit that i'll end up explaining through kenma or akaashi (whenever he shows up)
> 
> this first chapter is in kuroos view. all other chapters will be in kenmas view until specified.

Kuroo never really understood how tides worked. He knew there was a high tide and a low tide, and they had something to do with the moon’s gravity. High tide meant the water was at its highest level, while low tide meant the opposite. There probably couldn’t be one without the other, right? Hah, that kind of sounded like some kind of romantic story. Sort of like how the sun coexisted with the moon, but never got to be close to it.

What was he thinking? Gahh, he needed to stop listening to Lev’s dumb rambling. It was starting to fuck with his brain. He made a mental note to ignore Lev for a week or until he could think clearly.

He blinked, squinting at the shoreline. Great, now Lev’s rambling had him seeing a person lying in the sand. After a quick rub of his eyes and another glance to the spot, he could tell that the person wasn’t moving. This was bad news. What was he supposed to do? There was no one else around. Even if there was, he doubted he’d be able to stand off to the side and let them handle it. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy bedhead.

The question now was what was he supposed to do? Call the police? Call an ambulance? There probably wouldn’t be enough time for that. CPR first, then call an ambulance.

Kuroo sprinted towards the unconscious person. Falling to his knees once he got there, he looked down at the stranger. He leaned down, pinched the bridge of their nose, shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Before he could fully connect their mouths together, he felt water on his face. Did someone have a water gun or something? No. Even if someone did, there was no one on the beach to begin with. He opened his eyes and let go of the stranger’s nose, staring down at the person- he couldn’t decide if it was a boy or a girl- with sharp golden eyes.

Wait, shit. He totally forgot to survey the surroundings. His health teacher would kill him if she ever found out. Now that he knew the stranger wasn’t in immediate danger, he could fully take in his surroundings and use his brain. Nothing particular stood out to him until his eyes landed on the stranger again.

Their hair, dark brown roots fading to blonde, was probably just as bad as Kuroo’s bedhead. It didn’t look wet despite being so close to the water. Or maybe this kid was dumped by the mafia because he got up to some shit he wasn’t supposed to be in. Kuroo decided on calling the stranger a boy. It just felt right. Examining the boy’s face, he noticed the freckles scattered across his face. Kuroo found his eyes slowly traveling down the boy’s body, looking over all of the freckles. Taking notice of two paw prints on his arms, he blinked.

There was supposed to be legs there, right? There was definitely supposed to be legs there, but instead there was a tail made of tiny red scales. Was this a costume? No, it looked too well put together to be a costume. There was no way this way real though. These types of things didn’t exist.

After a couple of pinches to himself to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, he looked back down at the mermaid? Merman? Did it even matter? Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Okay. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t call the authorities claiming there was a mermaid on the beach. They’d think he was crazy. He could just leave, and let someone else deal with it. No, they was a dick move. Kuroo sat back on his butt as he thought about what to do. He could just take the mermaid with him until he decided what to do with it. Or shove it back in the ocean.

Shouldn’t mermaids be able to get into the ocean without someone else’s help? He furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the tail. Tails had fins, right? They used that to swim, didn’t they? Kuroo thought back to how Ariel looked. Comparing Ariel to this boy, he could easily see the differences.

For one, there wasn’t a rip in Ariel’s tail fins. Maybe that was what kept the mermaid on shore? Kuroo was sure he had something that could help heal the fin and get the mermaid back into the water, but that something was back in his house. There was no way he could run and get it either. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The mermaid was small enough to fit in the car of a certain friend of his.

Standing up fully, Kuroo quickly whipped out his phone and dialed his friend’s number.

“Ah, Bokuto? How fast can you get down to the beach?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i wrote this at 3am


End file.
